


a letter: from ino, to sasuke.

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Wishes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Letters, Uchiha Sasuke be warned, Wedding, elopement, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best man might be deprived of his speech, but the best girl sends her regards. of ino, and when she learns of the elopement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a letter: from ino, to sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasukekuns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sasukekuns).



> for sasukekuns, a belated birthday gift.

she was mine _first_ , before she was yours.  
  
i was the one who saw her first - crying on an empty street, crumpled, dirt-stained.  
  
i was the one who asked for her name, and she said it with a loud, cracking voice, broken heart worn on her tear-stained sleeves.  
  
it’s impossible that you haven’t known her then - sakura was the one who had hid on the corners of our class, the one who almost failed on our _shuriken_ practicals. the one who didn’t raise her hand after the sneers of her first recitation. we all knew that she had no idea what she had signed up for when she went into the academy.  
  
when you became our first obstacle, i was the one who received her first glare, the way she would curl her hands into a fist, stand her ground, fight for what she wanted. i strive to be the best since then, as she rose to the challenge, and aced all of our exams every semester. that our instructors gave her a different set of questions for years.  
  
when you boys left her alone here in the village, i was her crutch. i was the _only one_ there for her. i was the one who took her out of unconscious self-destruction, who her parents had let invade her room.

even now, i was the one to rescue her of your poor fashion choices, and the one who still reminds her to cut her hair off every six months. i was the one who accepted her even at her most ungracious moments. i heard all of her whispered confessions that team seven will never ever hear.  
  
sakura claims that when you poked her forehead, you had given her your ultimate affection. yet i was the one who saw her forehead when we were eight, poked it without the all-consuming diamond mark on it. i loved her when she was cowering behind me. i loved her still when she fought me and screams _you pig_ at two am. i love her best when she calls me _ino-chan_  
  
i loved her first. i was her first friend. her first rival. her first mentor.  
  
but now, you’ve taken the place as the one she loves the most.  
  
why all the litany, then?

it’s simple.

there are no secrets between us, as you can see from this letter.  
  
i want you to know that if you hurt her again, i’ll be the first one to know.  
  
if there is something we both agree with, it’s not hard to love haruno sakura.  
  
make my sister happy,  
ino


End file.
